<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piecing things together by Veritea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176492">Piecing things together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritea/pseuds/Veritea'>Veritea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I cannot DO TITLES, I wrote this while anxiously waiting for young blood old souls, don’t worry I’m not going to spoil it, in case anyone hasn’t seen it yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritea/pseuds/Veritea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small AU where Luz picks up the other piece of Amity’s note that was supposed to be used to ask her out to Grom. Once she sees her name, Luz asks to see the other half of the note and<br/>And you’ll have to actually read the fic if you want to find out what happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piecing things together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...Is that… my name?” Luz asks, squinting at the piece of pink paper in her hands. Amity is positive that her heart stops beating. Or maybe it’s speeding up to an unhealthy rate. She doesn’t know. </p><p>“It’s. Um.” She snatches the paper from Luz’s hands and crumples it up again, letting the sharp corners bite into her skin. “It’s nothing. I mean, clearly it’s something, because you were holding onto it like… two seconds ago? Five? It’s been longer than that by now. I’m sorry. Just leave. I’ll defeat Grom by myself. I’m sorry I dragged you into this and—“</p><p>“Hey, Amity.” Luz’s eyes are full of concern and Amity wills the flush that’s spreading across her cheeks to go away. “It’s ok. Can I… see the other half of the note? You don’t have to show me if it’s something really personal. I promise I won’t tell anyone what it says, though!”</p><p>If only she knew. If only she were brave enough to smooth out both pieces of the note and hand them to Luz. If only she wasn’t a coward who was afraid of loving someone she could never have. </p><p>“I—“ </p><p>Something grabs her from behind, Luz lets out a shriek, and she is lifted up into the air. Her arms are pinned to her sides, so the only thing she can do is thrash her legs like an idiot and wonder why she ever thought she was strong enough to face her real fears. </p><p>Then the thick black mass that makes up Grom stretches outward and grabs the pieces of the note. Luz lunges forward, trying to stop it, but Grom smacks her out of the way, and she lands in a heap on the ground. Amity wants to scream. She wants to do <em> something </em>. But she can’t focus on anything except Grom straightening out the pieces of her note and placing them, almost gently, in front of Luz. </p><p>Luz glances up at her, searching her face. She doesn’t know what to tell her. She doesn’t know. She can feel Grom feeding off of her terror. </p><p>This will be the year the town gets invaded—she can feel it. And it will be all her fault. It will be all her fault because she isn’t a true Blight. She isn’t self assured like the twins, and she certainly doesn’t have the same chilly grace that her parents radiate. </p><p>All her fault. It always is. </p><p>“Amity… you wanted to ask me to Grom?”</p><p>She forces herself to meet Luz’s eyes and smiles weakly. “That’s what the note says, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Hold up.” Luz furrows her brow, thinking hard. “Grom is sort of like prom, isn’t it? Except with… you know. A monster that feeds on our deepest fears. And when you ask someone out to prom that means that you… OH MY GOD, AMITY.”</p><p>“Just say it already!” She hollers, squeezing her eyes shut. She is not going to cry here. Not now, when she’s being held aloft in the air by Grom for the entirety of the Boiling Isles to see. “You don’t like me! You don’t want to go to Grom with me and you want nothing to do with me from now on!”</p><p>“What are you talking about?!” Luz clambers to her feet and pulls several glyphs out of her pocket. “Of course I would’ve gone to Grom with you!”</p><p>“...Really?”</p><p>Grom lunges forward, still holding onto her. As relief seeps through her, though, it slows down. Luz smacks a glyph onto it and it roars, letting go of her. She shrieks as she freefalls, and she continues shrieking until she lands on top of Luz, who had been trying to catch her. </p><p>Above them, vines and bright flowers burst out of Grom. Then it gets torn apart from the inside, and in its place is a large tree that stretches towards the sky. </p><p>“I thought that—“ she’s trying to string together coherent sentences, but Luz’s face is so close that she can make out all of her eyelashes. “You kept saying that we were just friends and I—“</p><p>“I kept saying that because I thought <em>you</em> liked me as a friend!” She throws her hands up into the air and laughs. “I mean, I probably should’ve guessed, since… you know.” Luz gestures to Amity’s face, which is growing steadily redder. “The whole blushing thing.”</p><p>“Yeah,” she smiles, because she doesn’t know what else to say. Then she realizes that the two of them are way closer than they should be and she scuttles backwards. </p><p>She’s saved from having to think of something else to do when King runs over with a microphone and starts commending them both on defeating Grom. Suddenly, everyone appears in the trees and, with a cheer loud enough to make her wince, they rush over and hoist her and Luz onto their shoulders. As the two of them are carried back to Hexside, Luz leans over with a smirk and shouts something to her over the crowd.</p><p>“It was fun being your Grom date!”</p><p>She grins back and they go back to enjoying the slightly bumpy ride. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>